The Wishes of a Broken Door
by Jadeica
Summary: No one ever asks about the past of Oasis Island's door-butler, but who would care? He's just a door, right?  One-shot.


I was dying when I was approached by a man with a hundred masks, he offered me life, what I was told was life... but now I wish I had turned him down. I accepted his offer and at first it was fantastic! I doubted, regretted and wished for nothing for the duration of the first year, but after a while the novelty wore off and I began to grow bored, discontented, sour. My body began to fade and my body slowly shifted to that of a spirit, in between both worlds. After the first year I began to realize that deep-down I knew I had not been miraculously revived, but I had been tricked; tricked by the mask-man during my darkest hour, for I was, am and forever shall be a ghost of my former self, nothing more.

I do now regret accepting his 'healing', I do now regret not flowing with the course of nature and not allowing my soul to venture where it should have, I was old, I should have let it go, yet desperation triggers delirious thoughts, delirious wishes. I regret being here to watch as the world fell and rose in a matter of time, I regret watching the world be flooded by water. And I regret being tricked once again, into becoming the "faithful" butler, no, the slave of a lazy, greedy, teacher.

I wish now that I had died.

One of the positive skills of a spirit must be the ability to travel through walls and listen to things that you shouldn't be able to hear, an ability that came in handy at times to find places to stay undetected and find places to hide in the shadows. Even as an aged old spirit I did like to give the whippersnappers a fright once in a while, entertain myself and teach the little ruffians a lesson in discipline! There were a few children that I had befriended though, they weren't scared of me like most, they respected me as an elder and asked me to tell them stories of my past; and having nothing better to do I entertained them until they disappeared when the dusk disappeared completely into the night... That was, until one night they decided to introduce me to that devil. A piggish lady was stood in front of me, She wore many layers of clothes and her expression could have been compared to that of a mouse being approached by an eager cat, scared and ready to flee the scene as fast as it could; yet she stood there, still yet not petrified, analyzing what was standing in front of her; and at last she moved.

I wish now that she had fled.

She asked me the usual queries and of course the obvious question, 'You're a ghost, aren't you?' And as always I answered. I must admit that I can be a bit difficult to decipher in certain lights, but you would have thought that the semi-transparency of my being would 'give the game away' as you may put it. After I had given my answer she ordered the children to run along home, leaving just her and myself, standing and staring at each other, wondering who would make the first move; she did. She began to question me further; 'Where did you come from?', 'How old are you?', 'Where do you stay?', 'why are you here?' and I responded with a simple 'I came from a place far away, I do not know how old I am, I stay wherever I can and I am here because I have nowhere else to go.' And all of it was the hard-truth.

That was when it began to get complicated; The woman told me her name was '' and that she owned a cabana on a far-away island, somewhere I could stay and not be bothered, somewhere I could live, I just had to work for her. I will tell you now that no matter how many years you have lived and how much knowledge you have gained, it is still possible to be easily tricked for something you have dreamed of for a matter of time. I considered it for a few minuets with the basis of 'You have nowhere else to go, you have traveled the world a thousand times over' running through my brain as fast a horse hyped on carrots; and at last I accepted, signing a contract that she had laid out for me...

I wish now that I had never signed that dreaded piece of paper.

The next day I was placed on a boat to the island, sent to work and given a door to guard the cabana. I was harshly told not to leave the door unless I had duties to fulfill. I was left there alone to tidy up the pig-sty that the mother pig had left for me. I realized that I was trapped on an island alone, bound by contract to live on the island for the rest of my days... I was bound to the door of my own prison.

I wish now that I had enough will-power to say no in a time of desperation.  
I wish now that people may understand why I am as cold as I am.  
I wish now that I had died. 


End file.
